Aircraft galley systems have various carts and doors that need to be secured in closed positions during operation of aircraft. For example, airline meals are typically stored and served using galley carts that are rolled up and down passenger aisles but otherwise stored in galleys systems, for example, under the counters. Similar carts may be used for items available for sale. Waste carts are used for collecting waste (e.g., food service waste) and other refuse during flights. Furthermore, an aircraft galley may include various cabinets for storing different items. While the carts are typically rolled on the floor of the cabin and stored at that level, the cabinets may be positioned at various height levels. The current Federal Aviation Administration (FAA) regulations require secure locking of various galley carts and cabinet doors referenced above. Furthermore, the FAA regulations require visual indications of the locked status. Conventional locks used for galley carts and cabinets are cumbersome to use, heavy, and do not provide adequate visual indication.